Louise 10!
by haterme
Summary: Louise Françoise summons something else than Saito. The Omnitrix. Now the Omnitrix is in the hands of Louise, a sixteen year old girl who just wants to prove herself that she really is a mage. Will Louise use the Omnitrix for good? And will someone see the hardworking and broken girl inside of her?
1. Chapter 1

Standing as tall as possible, a short pink haired stared at a red head summon a Fire Lizard. The pink haired girl, who wore a buttoned up long sleeved white shirt, a black skirt, and black knee high socks, a black cape, and black boot like shoes, this girl was named Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliére. Staring the red head with her pink eyes, Louise scowled. Today was Springtime Ritual, a time where second years were to summon a familiar, something that made Louise anxious.

"Alright, next is Louise Françoise." A professor said as he wore a long blue robe and held a large wand in his hand. Louise, taking a deep breath, stepped out of the group of students and walked towards the center, wand in her hand.

"Great! Hope the Zero doesn't explode herself!" And with that told, the students laughed at the joke. Louise, shaking now with fury, began to chant.

"_My sacred, beautiful and amazing familiar,_" Louise said as she raised her wand above her head. All the students looked around confusingly, did the Zero's voice just echo? "_I beg of you, somewhere out there...answer my call!_" and with that, Louise set her wand down and-

**BOOM!**

Her infamous explosion was heard across the courtyard, the explosion causing people to fall on the ground. Smoke covered the area as students coughed.

"That Zero!"

"She did it again!" Shouts from the students were heard as the smoke cleared. Louise, who completely ignored the comments, stared widely at the person, no...the item that she summoned. On the ground, inside some metal round container, was a strange looking watch. The watch leather collar was not seen as the watch had a strange color, green as an black diamond painting was on it, as well as a few buttons near it.

"I...summoned this?" Louise said as she twitched her eye. At leaser she wasn't going to be expelled as she did summon something. The professor, Colbert, walked towards Louise and set his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright Louise, now you must complete the ritual as you did summon the..umm...item." Colbert said as Louise was on the verge of crying. The students, finally seeing what Louise summoned, laughed at her.

"Hahaha! The Zero!"

"Summoned a watch!? What's she gonna do? Fight with time!?" The students roared in laughter as Louise steadily walked towards the watch and was going to grab it when it had suddenly jumped and attached itself on her right wrist, skin like leather wrapping itself around her wrist as if it was melded onto herself. 'Eh!? What the!?' Louise thought as she tried to pull of the watch, but it was to no avail as it had a great grip. Sighing as she'll figure out how to pull it, she lifted her right arm and kissed the watch.

Looking at it hoping the runes would be written on her, Louise's right hand began to burn. Smoke wavered out of her body as runes began to engrave itself on her right hand. And screaming in pain as it burned, Louise fell on he'd knees gripping her hand.

"Louise!?" The red head shouted, Kirche was her name as she had tanned skin, large assets, and wearing the same uniform as Louise, rushed towards the pink haired girl who fell on the floor unconscious. Picking Louise up Kirche saw that she was still alive as she breathed normally. Sighing seeing as her friend/enemy was still alive, Colbert levitated Louise and carried her to the infirmary as everyone who was once laughing, stared at the place where Louise collapsed in.

* * *

><p>Louise sat in her room. She was once in the infirmary but waking up there and telling the healer that she was fine, she went towards her room and sat in a chair. For now, she had to get information and a bit of understanding of the watch on her wrist.<p>

"Just what is it?" Louise mumbled as their wasn't any numbers to tell time. Touching it everywhere, the watch popped open showing a little figure on the watch like a hologram. Louise jumped thinking she broke it but saw a little person there. Prying into it more, Louise moved the popped part of the watch clockwise and saw the figure change until she noticed one that caught her eyes. A fire like figure on the watch. "But what am I to do? Touch it?" Louise mumbled as she looked at the watch. Lifting her left hand, Louise touched the popped watch and pressed down when a blinding green light engulfed her. Her body began to change into rock, looking at her arm that changed to, Louise closed her eyes as the change was complete.

"Heatblast!" Louise said randomly before noticing a change in her voice and how tall she was now. Looking at herself, Louise saw that she was made both with fire rocks and flame, panicking she went towards the mirror in her room and stared at herself. Flames were coming out of her head, and the watch was on the middle of her upper chest as well as the runes on her right hand. Grabbing her head with both her fire like hands, she looked around. "I...look...pretty nice." Louise said with her rocky like voice as she had a figure but still petite body but at least she was a bit taller.

"Miss Louise, your clothi-" A short black haired maid said as she entered the room of Louise Françoise when the maid saw Louise who in the mean time was Heatblast. The first thing the maid did was drop the basket of Louise's clothes on the ground, second thing she did was scream.

"KYAAA! DEMON!" The maid, Siesta, screamed as she was paralyzed on the ground as she continued to scream, waking up everyone in the tower.

"D-demon!? Why you commoner! I am a noble!" Louise/Heatblast said as she was going to shut the maid up when Kirche came in her room, wand in her hand.

"What demon!?" Kirche asked when she saw Louise/Heatblast standing in the room. Louise/Heatblast, not taking anymore of the stares, ran out of the room as she pushes both girls and ran towards the courtyard. Many students that awoke from the screaming, caught glimpses of Louise/Heatblast, and they too screamed demon. A few teachers and brave students, chased Louise/Heatblast in hopes of destroying her. 'W-what's happening!?' Louise thought as she ran faster from the group of teachers and students. Quickly trying to find someplace to hide herself, her watch began to blink red rapidly. Louise/Heatblast jumped behind the tables that were set in Vespri Court and a red blinding light engulfed Louise/Heatblast.

"I think its over here!" A student said as he pointed at a random direction away from Louise. Everyone following the direction, Louise was able to safely get out of her hiding place as she was back to normal. The sun, that was once in the blue sky, was now gone as the two moons in the sky have a bit of light to the Academy.

'I think...this might trouble me...' Louise thought as she stared at the watch on her wrist. In reality it was the most dangerous weapon in the galaxy...The Omnitrix.


	2. Chapter 2: Guiche's Failed Harem Project

Waking up from her long and tiring sleep, Louise remove the covers that were on her small petite body. Wearing a pink nightgown, Louise stretched out her muscles from all the running yesterday. Getting off from her large queen sized bed, Louise walked sleepily to her closet that was filled with all her school uniforms, panties, and nightgowns. Opening the closet door, Louise picked out a uniform as their wasn't much choosing. The next thing she did was grab a pair of panties as she liked to sleep without one on.

Quickly changing as she wanted to eat breakfast, she couldn't help but stare at the Omnitrix on her small wrist. To change into that...thing was amazing indeed, but she also had another problem. The runes on her hand. So what? Did she become a familiar and master herself? So many questions yet no answered. Maybe she'll ask Colbert about it. Buttoning up her shirt button and tying the cape on her back, Louise put on her boots and walked outside her bedroom door. A bit of breakfast though will help clear her mind.

* * *

><p>"A demon!?"<p>

"It was entirely on fire!"

"It tried to eat a commoner and noble!" Rumors of the 'demon' flocked the mouths of all the students of Tristain's Magic Academy. Louise, who sat in a wooden chair and eating a fine course meal, couldn't help but call the students "idiots" in her mind. And these rumors, were all about Louise in Heatblast form. Continuing to ignore the rumors, Louise began to finish her meal when Kirche, one of Louise's enemy/friend walked towards her. Kirche, looking over Louise, stopped to look at the watch on her wrist as her friend, Tabitha was catching up to her. Tabitha, a small girl that was the same height as Louise, had short blue hair, wearing the same uniform as Louise, but held a large like cane that was supposed to be her wand. In her other hand she held a book which she was reading.

"Hello Louise~" Kirche said as she stood next to Louise, crossing her arms under her assets to make them bounce.

"Kirche." Louise said as she got off the chair she was sitting on and walked towards the courtyard, both Kirche and Tabitha following her.

Outside, where the sun was blazing above the Academy, Louise looked back as she walked, seeing Kirche and Tabitha following her. Sighing mentally, Louise stopped in her tracks. "What can I help you with?" Louise asked them as she faced them.

"Watch." Tabitha said as always without emotion. Tabitha pointed with her wand, at the Omnitrix. Louise, seeing where she was pointing at, quickly hid her arm inside the cape.

"W-what about it?" Louise nervously asked as she didn't like where this conversation was going. Kirche, seeing the uneasiness in Louise's face, smirked as she new the pink haired girl was becoming nervous.

"Spill it! You know something about the 'demon'." Kirche said as she put an emphasis on the word, demon. Louise paled, oh how she wish she could teleport sometimes.

"I-I don't!" Louise exclaimed.

"Lying." Tabitha said again as she stared at Louise with piercing eyes. 'Damn it all! Of course Tabitha would tell I'm lying.' Louise thought as she looked at Tabitha and Kirche.

"Alright..." Louise sighed out as she removed her arm from the cape, letting them see the Omnitrix and also her runes. "It's still hard to understand but-"

"Commoner!" A masculine voice shouted through the sky as it had interrupted Louise's sentence. All three girls, hearing the anger in the voice, looked at each other in understanding, walked towards the location of the voice.

* * *

><p>Siesta was scared. No...terrified! She had just angered a noble! A noble for Brimir's sake! Though it was not her entirely her fault, all she did was return a small jar to Sir Guiche but it had caused a small argument between a second year and first year, earning a slap for Guiche on both his cheeks. And one way to vent out his anger, was Siesta.<p>

"You commoner, just made two girls cry." Guiche said, his blonde hair and handsome face was filled with anger. He wore a long white buttoned shirt, a bit open to reveal his chest, a black cape, and black khaki like pants as well as some black shoes, the boys uniform except the shirt. Guiche stared angrily at Siesta, fire in his eyes as his 'beloved roses' had just dumped him.

"B-but Sir Guiche, all I was-"

"Silence! There isn't anything to be spoken of! You will accept your punishment like any commoner would!" Guiche said as he raised his hand above him as he was going to strike Siesta when someone grabbed his arm before he could punish Siesta. Looking behind him, he was shocked to see it was Louise The Zero. "Release me! I must punish this commoner!"

"Guiche, shouldn't you let the staff handle this?" Louise said as this was a first that a student would punish the commoner.

"Staff!? This filthy commoner made two maidens weep!" Guiche said as he pointed at Siesta, who was on the floor and trembling in fear.

"Guiche, are you sure? Last time I remembered you were dating both that first year and Montmorency." Louise said as she stared at Guiche. "Was it not you who made them cry? Your 'beloved maidens'?"

"Hmph! Of course not! I am a rose that blooms for everyone!" Guiche said as he showed off his rode wand.

"A rose? I'm sorry I thought I was staring at a weed?" The students who were crowding around to see some action, laughed at the thing that Louise had said. Guiche, who fumed at the insult, glared angrily at Louise.

"You dare insult me!? Guiche de Gramont!? I wish to duel with you! Right here on Vespri Court!" Guiche said as he pointed his wand at Louise, who gaped at him.

"Guiche! That's forbidden!" Students shouted as Guiche might be expelled from the Academy, but Guiche ignored their shouts as he swung his wand in the air, letting a few rose petals fall in the ground. A bright light emitted from the roses as something came out of the roses. Broze Valkyrie's with either a spear or sword in their broze hands. Pointing his wand at Louise, the Valkyrie understood and dashed towards Louise. Swinging their sword towards Louise in hopes of injuring her, Louise without thinking, rolled out of the way as the Valkyrie that held a sword, swung in the air where Louise's head once was. 'He's actually trying to kill me!?' Louise thought horrifyingly as she had dodged a death strike.

Kirche and Tabitha who were once with Louise, were now inside the crowd of students, watching Louise who was crouched on the ground as she stared widely at the Valkyrie's. 'I-I don't have a weapon...only ...' Louise thought as she stared at the Omnitrix. 'I have to...if I want to evade death...' Louise, who was getting up to face Guiche, lifted up her right arm and used her left hand to pop open the watch.

"What are you going to do? Kill me by reading time?" Guiche taunted as he sent out his Valkyrie's. Louise, who looked at her watch, looked through the figures to find the one she was looking for, but seeing the Valkyrie come closer to her, Louise without seeing the figure, pressed the button and the same green light engulfed her. Everyone who saw the light, shielded their eyes as they tried to look through it.

Louise's skin began to turn into the same red rocky substance, magma inside of it. Following the same transformation, Louise turned into a feminine Heatblast. "Heatblast!" Louise/Heatblast shouted. "Oh...I shouted it again."

"L-Louise...is that you...?" Some students muttered as she stared at the students with her magma like eyes.

"Of course it is. Who had just been standing here a moment ago?" Louise/Heatblast said to them. 'Were they always like this?' Louise thought of the nobles stupidity. "Forgetting the comment...shall we dance Guiche?" Louise/Heatblast said as she balled her hands into a fist, getting ready to duel Guiche for almost killing her.

"I-I'm always ready!" Guiche anxiously said as he brought out more Valkyries to defeat Louise/Heatblast. Louise/Heatblast not knowing what to do, put her hands in front of her and instantly a blaze of fire came out of it as it landed on the Bronze Valkyrie's, melting it instantly. Guiche pissed himself in fear as a few students from the crowd went to call a teacher.

"So Guiche? Do you forfeit?" Louise/Heatblast said as she grabbed Guiche by the cape and lifted him off the ground, the fire not burning him. Guiche, eyes wide with fear, nodded his head as fast as he could as he did not want to end up as his Bronze Valkyrie's. Louise/Heatblast seeing the fear in Guiche, dropped him on the grass ground as he crawled back. The Omnitrix on Louise's/Heatblast's chest began to blink red, beeping as well rapidly when a red light engulfed her. And the red light disappearing, showed Louise back to normal as she stood in the same spot where the 'demon' was. "Atleast dueling with you gave me information on the creature, 'Heatblast'." Louise said as she looked at the Omnitrix, which was colored red.

"L-Louise..." Kirche said as she tried smiling as everyone gaped at Louise's watch, which happened to be her familiar. Louise, staring at Kirche and Tabitha, who also stared wide eyed at Louise, looked at everyone. "Umm...*cough* I think I may have to excuse myself. I heard someone say my name." Louise said as she excused herself, and fast walked to her room in the Void Tower. By tomorrow everyone, from the students and staff and perhaps the commoners would want some answers. What a stressful day today and tomorrow would be.

Louise, who continued her way to the Void Tower, never felt the affectionate stare from Siesta who looked at her savior. Yes...today was going to be a stressful day for Louise, as well as tomorrow. Let's just hope she'll make it through.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! haterme here! So umm...I guess I'll be doing a poll for some pairings! And early too cause I want to get the pairings going for Louise...so like don't judge...Saito no here!<strong>

**•Kirche**

**•Tabitha**

**•Siesta**

**•Guiche**

**•Wales(?)**

**•Henrietta**

**•Montmorency**

**•Tiffania**

**•Sylphid (Illoloco)**

**•Or just plain harem or OC!**

**Vote now...or I'll find and everyone of you...*creepy laugh and uses narrator voice* The votes will end at the fifth Chapter of Louise 10! So vote or haterme will hurt and destroy the candy companies!**


	3. Chapter 3: Henrietta

Sitting in a chair in the office of Professor Osmond, Louise had to cough out everything she knew of the watch as it could be a danger to anyone. It had been the next day from the duel with Guiche, being the time to show off familiars in the familiar exhibition. Osmond, who had no hair, had a long white beard and moustache, as well as a black robe as he was getting old for his age.

"So...a watch that turns you to a creature?" Osmond said as he leaned his chin on his hand, now curious of the watch that Louise had summoned. Louise nodded at the question that Osmond had asked, nervous that she might be expelled or even sent to the princess herself. "Strange indeed."

"Umm...Osmond sir...am I going to be..."

"No Louise. I just wanted to speak to you about it. Also, you do know that the familiar exhibition is today?" Louise nodded again. "Good. I do not want you to participate in it."

"What!?" Louise exclaimed in shock as she got off the chair she sat in and slammed her hands in Osmonfs table, scaring him and his secretary Longueville, who had green hair, blue like eyes, a purple dress and brown cloak as well as some heels. "Sir. Osmond! Please I beg you to let me be in the familiar exhibition!"

"I can not. If what you day about the watch in your wrist, imagine the danger it might put you and the academy, as well as Tristain! Think of others before yourself. Your dismissed." Osmond said as he was very certain that he would not change his mind. Louise, already tears being shown in her eyes, walked towards the exit of the office and walked slowly to her room.

* * *

><p>'Stupid Osmond...I hate myself...' Louise thought as she was under her covers in the bed, already done with her session of crying. Still wearing her school uniform, Louise thought of what Osmond said back in the office. 'Maybe he's right...I should think of the protection of the princess...' Louise who sighed, as she was going to go towards the dining hall when someone knocked in her door. Removing herself from the covers, Louise rubbed her eyes as they were a bit puffy from crying.<p>

"Who could that be?" Louise mumbled as she crawled out of her bed, her shoes tossed near the corner of the wall, and walker towards the wooden door that was part of her room. Grabbing the metal handle, Louise opened the door when a cloaked figure entered her room, the persons face not visible, as only a light purple dress Louise seeing as it was a female. "Huh!? Who are you!?" Louise asked as she grabbed the spare wand that she always had inside her shirt, ready to use magic on the unknown female who entered her room.

"I guess it has been a while, Louise Françoise." The female said with a sweet smooth voice that would have made any worries disappeared.

"Huh...?" Louise said as the cloaked female dashed towards her and...

Gave her a nice warm hug, something that Louise rarely had. Looking at the female who hugged her, Louise's eyes widened seeing who it was as the cloak was no longer hiding her face. "P-Princess!" Louise shockingly said as the princess still hugged Louise. Pulling her away softly, Louise stared at the princess. Having short shoulder length purple hair, blue eyes that sparkled with joy, and a beautiful body and face that made anyone jealous. A sweet and bright smile was on the princess's face as she was quite happy to see Louise.

"Louise Françoise, its been so long..." The princess said as her eyes began to water.

"Princess! Are you alright?" Louise asked as the princess, whose name was actually Henrietta de Tristain, the princess of Tristain.

"I am fine Louise, I am just a bit lonely ever since my father, the king, has passed on." Henrietta explained as she wiped some tears away. "Let is forget that. I wish to meet your familiar. I bet it's something amazing." Louise's eyes widened hearing the statement that Henrietta said. She had no idea what to say! Sure her familiar was actually the darn watch on her wrist but...she couldn't even participate in the familiar exhibition. Oh...the trouble she had to go. Perhaps Founder Brimir found her life interesting and decided to mess with it?

"Louise?" Henrietta asked as she looked at her friend.

"Oh! Umm...princess...my familiar...is umm...how do I say, not here."

"Not here?"

"No! Actually it is, but its not actually a breathing animal if that's what you believed."

"Then what exactly is it Louise?"

"It's...this...but you must keep it a secret your majesty." Louise said as she showed the Omnitrix to Henrietta, who's eyes widened as she saw the Omnitrix and runes.

"Dear Louise...I believe you must feel terrible." Henrietta said as she grasped Louise's hand, Henrietta's eyes continuing to stare at the runes on Louise's right hand.

"None at all your majesty. I feel fine seeing that it is my familiar." Louise said as she looked over the Omnitrix, her hands tightly grasping Henrietta's hands.

"But I do have a question." Henrietta said. "How is there familiar runes on your hand?"

"Runes...? Hm...Sir Osmond and professor Colbert was saying something about it. In any case, what about the familiar exhibition? Surely there waiting for you!"

"Louise...it has already passed."

"Oh...I must have lost track of tim-"

**CRASH! BAM!**

The floor that both Henrietta and Louise stood in, began to shake roughly, causing both Louise ams Henrietta to fall towards the floor, Louise catching Henrietta before she hurt herself.

"What's happening!" Louise shakiky said as the small earthquake subsided.

"I wish I knew." Henrietta answered as she began to get off the floor. "But I believe I'm needed. Be careful Louise-" Henrietta was cut off as a large fist made of rocks and earth broke through the room of Louise. But before that happened, Louise who saw the large fist come their way, tackled the princess away from danget, the fist finally making contact to her bedroom wall and room.

Both teenage girls landed outside in the hall of Louise's bedroom door, her room collapsing off as all items and other things went down towards the grass floor below. Looming through the now empty and destroyed bedroom as dust and debris surrounded them, their face and clothes covered in dirt, there was a large earth golem standing near the tower, a cloaked person on it's shoulder. Pointing at Louise and Henrietta, the golem went for another strike.

"Princess! We have to move!" Louise shouted as she grabbed onto Henrietta's arm and pulled her up, running down the hall. The golem's fist hit the tower again, taking down a bit of its wall and rooms, wood and cobblestone bricks falling down to the ground.

Louise was scared as she ran. No...terrified! She had just saved Henrietta and evaded death. And what was worse was that the golem continued to attack and destroy the tower, her fear of the tower collapsing coming true. Looking at the Omnitrix, Louise sweated in both fear and in nervousness. The watch in her wrist, had a timer. That she knew as she tried to pop it open again when she returned to her room after the duel. But...if there was a timer on the watch, could there be also a timer for transforming?

"Louise!" Henrietta shouted in panic as the tower shook, dust falling from the roof. Looking at Henrietta, Louise had no idea what to do. Panicking was certainly not an option. Running down the spiral stairs, both Henrietta and Louise made it to the first floor, the exit to Vestri Court near them. Running now madly for safety, both Henrietta and Louise made it outside, running between the golems feet to get to the other side, where the castle guards and mages were fighting the golem. The golem and cloaked person, seeing as it's target had ran out the building, turned around and stared at the castle guards and maged. The golem, lifting it's fist up, smashed into the ground, causing the guards and mages to fall in the ground as they lost balance and dropped their weapons.

The golem, seeing as this was their chance, lifted its large earth hand and went to grab Henrietta, who had lost her balance. Louise seeing the golem reach for Henrietta, crawled to protect her when instead, she was grabbed by the golem, its hard and rough hands making it difficult to move and breath.

"H...Hyaaa..." Louise said as she groaned in pain, the golem's grip tightening on her small frail body.

"You are not my target. Drop her." The cloaked person said as the golem obeyed the ordered. It released it's grip on Louise, dropping her from a thirty feet drop. Time to slow down for Louise. She felt the air pick up as she fell towards the ground, heard only the echo of Henrietta shouting her name. Was she going to die? Forever being known as Louise the Zero before she could prove herself? Falling towards the ground, Louise caught a glimpse of the Omnitrix and tightened her face in a fierce snarl.

She wasn't going to die here! She had to prove herself first before she died!

Quickly checking if the timer was gone, Louise smiled seeing as the Omnitrix popped open. She was now almost near the floor, Louise, not having anymore time, slammed down on the Omnitrix and like always, she was engulfed in a green light.

Her skin began to turn into a light blue crystal, soon covering her entire body when suddenly, she crashed into the ground.

"Louise!" Henrietta cried out under the shouts and yells from the students who were running away in fear, as well as battle cries from the guards and mages. Dashing towards where Louise fell, Henrietta stared at the crater that was formed and gasped seeing who...no what was in it. A crystal humanoid person was in it as it struggled to get up. Two large spikes of crystal on its back shoulders, a white and black suit on her as well as the Omnitrix's watch on its chest. And of course, it was indeed female.

Louise, looking around with yellow eyes and having a large crystal head, a large spike of crystal on the back of her head. "Oww...bad landing..." Louise said as she was currently a new alien, Diamondhead. Quickly getting her balance, Louise felt someone stare at her. Turning to where she felt it, Louise stared at Henrietta who gasped.

"Where's... Louise?" Henrietta gasped out as she stared at Louise/Diamondhead. Louise, seeing as she was transformed, looked at herself. 'A new one...?' Louise thought. Shaking her head as she remembered the golem, Louise got out of the crater from where Henrietta was.

"Don't worry your majesty. I'll try to keep the golem away from you." Louise/Diamondhead said in a crystalized voice.

'L...Louise...' Henrietta thought as she stared wide eyed at Louise/Diamondhead. 'She...could...'

Louise/Diamondhead, stared at the golem who stared back at her. She glared at the golem, seeing as it had almost killed her, and her friend, Henrietta.

"To touch the princess with your dirty hands is a mockery for all mages. So now...you'll be punished!" Louise/Diamondhead shouted angrily as it dashed towards the golem, her hand balling into a fist. Jumping in the air, Louise/Diamondhead unconsciously made her right hand into a knife like hand as it was pulled all the way back to attack the golem. Now inches away, Louise attacked it as Henrietta stood their, as well as guards and mages. They all stared at Louise/Diamondhead. This...was the beginning of a chain of events that will change Tristain and Halkegnia forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Poll Voting List!<strong>

**•Kirche: 0**

**•Tabitha: 2**

**•Siesta: 0**

**•Guiche: 0**

**•Wales(?): 0**

**•Henrietta: 1**

**•Montmorency: 0**

**•Tiffania: 0**

**•Sylphid (Illoloco): 0**

**•Or just plain harem (Yuri): 5**

**•OC: 0**

**Voting ends in fifth chapter so hurry now!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fouquet

It had been no more then ten minutes, and the once overlarge and invulnerable Earth Golem...

Was crumbling and destroyed, the robber, Fouquet, escaping from Louise who had returned back to normal. And now, each and every witness who saw the golem, were gathered in the dining hall.

"May I have your attention!" Guards shouted as the academy students whispered, cried, or even shouted. The golem attack scaring them to death, and now they wanted amswers. The guards tried to calm down the students but it was of no avail, as their cries got louder.

Louise, who was behind the guards, felt a headache come. Did the guards not know how to calm a riot?

"QUIET!" One large guard said loudly, scaring everyone from his shout. The students, now quiet but whispering, listened to the guards. "Now that I have your attention, I have grave news. The tower that has been destroyed is under repair. Students that lived there need to be relocated somewhere else, those students that did live there need to go to the Class of Earth. Now, for the next news." The guard said as the students from the destroyed tower walked out to the Class of Earth. "The person who has caused this destruction...is the thief Fouquet." The remaining students gasped. The Fouquet!? "We have our beliefs that he had come to try to capture the princess, but instead left with a valuable artifact. The Staff of Destruction. We will be having fellow mages chase after Fouquet, but I need volunteers from the teachers."

Guards stared around the room, seeing the teachers look down at the floor. Cowards is what they should be called as none raised their hand.

"I'll go." Louise said as she popped in front of the guard, much to his surprise.

"I have to say, why would you want to go?"

"None of the teachers raised their hands, so why shouldn't I? It's sad to say, but an academy student has much bravery to go find a thief." Louise replied, making the teachers feel ashamed.

"Then I'll go as well!" Kirche shouted, raising her hand and walking towards Louise and the guard, Tabitha following her. Setting her hand down, Kirche looked at Louise. "It'll be my pleasure to find the thief Fouquet."

"Hmm...I might as well let you go. Some guards will accompany you on your journey. You'll be leaving soon, so get ready."

* * *

><p>Louise, who was covered in ash and debris, was in a temporary room in the Fire Tower. Cleaning her face with a rag that was wet with water, Louise looked at the mirror that she was in front of.<p>

A girl, who looked terrified but serious. Her face.

Shaking her head, Louise went to clean her hands when she looked at the Omnitrix. Still looking clean and new. Setting the rag down, Louise touched the Omnitrix with her left hand, tracing the lining of it as the watch was red, meaning she still had to wait. "Your causing me too much trouble." Louise mumbled as she walked towards a closet that was near her temporary bed. At least this room was almost the same as hers. Opening the closet, Louise was met with an assortment of many clothes. "Well...I guess I do need a change of clothes..." Louise muttered as she looked at her tattered clothing.

Looking through the clothing's, Louise stared at one that caught her eye.

The clothes seemed almost the same size as her. It was a long sleeved dark gray shirt that seemed to be made of leather. It had many many pockets on the bottom of it, as well as metal buttons to tie the leather together. A brown cloak was tied on its shoulder of the leather shirt. There was also a pair of their was also a pair of what seemed like dark black leather pants. Leather straps and pockets covered half of the leather pants, the end of the leather pants having been a bit ripped up. (AN: Please I'm really bad at description! TWT but its suppose to look like a warrior/traveler clothes)

Changing into it, Louise stared at herself in the mirror. Not bad but maybe she'll fix up the size on it. Looking at her hair, Louise looked around the mirror cabinet for a band when she found one. Tying her up in a high pony tail, Louise let a few strands lose that way it rested near both her face.

"Well...I guess that's all." Louise said to herself as she was walking towards the door of the bedroom when someone entered, holding a large item that was tied in cloth.

And that someone was Louise's known childhood friend, Princess Henrietta.

"Princess!?" Louise said in shock as Henrietta gave Louise a small smile.

"Hello Louise. I see your ready for your journey." Henrietta said, looking at how Louise was dressed. "But going against Fouquet is dangerous, so I've brought something that may help you." Henrietta, who handed the long clothed item to Louise, looked at Louise who grabbed the item and unclothed it. She almost gasped seeing the object.

A long sword, the color of silver that was nearly the same size as her. It had a metal gold covering on the end of the sword, the metal covering going down till it reached the hilt, a small gold metal on top of the white leather hilt (AN: This is Derflinger for your information).

"Princess...a sword for a lowly noble like me. I can't accept it!"

"Louise it is fine, think of it as a gift from a friend." Henrietta said as she touched the sword. "But I feel that you may need it."

"If that is what you wish princess, then I'll accept your gift. You have my gratitude." Louise said as she bowed.

"Thank you Louise."

"Louise! We'll be leaving now!" Kirche's voice said outside the bedroom door, Louise sighing. Holding the sword, Henrietta gave Louise the sheath of it, which she gladly put the sword in. Strapping the sword on her back, Louise looked at Henrietta.

"I'll return princess at the earliest time." Louise then walked around Henrietta and exited the room, Henrietta staring at where Louise left.

"Good luck Louise..."

* * *

><p>"Ara? What's with change of clothes?" Kirche asked as three castle guards, her and Tabitha mounted on horses, Louise barely getting on hers. Getting on top of a brown horse with a saddle and reigns, Louise stared at Kirche with a surprised look.<p>

"I was a mess." Louise replied as she grabbed the reigns of the horse. Looking up, Louise saw that they had enough sun light to search for Fouquet. "Are we ready to go?"

"We have another person coming with us." Kirche said. "And here she comes." She pointed at a small figure that was jogging towards them, as all of them were at the gates of the academy. Louise, turning around to see the person, she was shocked to see that it was Old Osmands, the principal of the academy, secretary, Longueville.

"Ha...I...thought I was...late..." Longueville panted as she was slowly walking towards her horse, which was set near the wall of the gate. Longueville, who had her green hair in a ponytail, was around thirty or twenty years old. She wore glasses that revealed gold like yellow eyes. She wore a short blue dress, brown cloak, and High heels. Getting on her horse, Longueville grabbed the reigns and began to ride towards the forest near the academy. The guards and students following her.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he's here?" Louise asked Longueville.<p>

"I had witnesses tell me he escaped in a shack. One that should be...there!" Longueville exclaimed, pointing at a home made of dark wood, a clear area around it as there were no trees. Quickly stopping their horses, Longueville, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and lastly the guards, all tied their horses on nearby trees. After they had finished that, all of them, except the guards as they were looking around the area, Longueville and the students hid right behind a large bush.

"So what's the plan?" Louise asked as she stared at the shack.

"Louise, you go in first, I'll stay out here just in case. Kirche and Tabitha will accompany you." Longueville said as pointed at them. Louise, who nodded, sneakily walked towards the shack, her hand on her sides as she was ready to pull her sword out in case of any danger. Kirche and Tabitha held their wands. Reaching the side of the house, a window was set on the wall, and Louise being the closest, she peeked through.

"Well?" Kirche asked Louise who continued to see through the window.

"No ones in there." Louise replied as she walked past them to get to the old wooden door. Grabbing the handle, Louise twisted it and pushed, light entering the dark shack. Cobwebs and dust was everywhere. Old items around, as well as a bed in the corner. 'This is Fouquet's escape home?' Louise thought. 'It doesn't even look like someone was here!'

"What a dirty place," Kirche said as she entered the shack with Tabitha, "but it is a thief..."

"What did you expect Zerbst? A large home with maids waiting to welcome us?" Louise sarcastically said. "Anyhow, we should look around. The Staff of Destruction should be here." Louise told them as she began to look around. Kirche and Tabitha did the same, each looking in their spots.

Minutes passed as no one found anything, until Tabitha broke the silence.

"Found it." Tabitha said. Both Kirche and Louise looked back and saw Tabitha holding a red tube like case, an open chest behind her.

"Let me see." Louise said as Tabitha walked towards her and handed the Staff of Destruction. Looking at it, Louise nodded.

"This is it. And not much to look at." Louise commented as she dusted off the case.

"Well since we found it, let's go now. Staying in here is giving me the creeps!" Kirche exclaimed as all three academy students walked out the shack to meet with Longueville.

Instead they were greeted with the castle guards laying on trees, injured.

"Eh!? What happened?" Louise asked as she looked at the guards. Looking around for Longueville, she lost her balance with Kirche and Tabitha as the ground shook. Trying to grip something on the dirt ground, all girls took notice of a Earth Golem coming their way.

The same Earth Golem that destroyed Louise's bedroom.

All three girls looked at the Golem that stood in front of them, Louise staring at Fouquet who was on the shoulder of the golem. A cloak covered his face and clothes, making impossible to know his face.

"Hand over the Staff of Destruction." He demanded as he pointed at the item that Louise held. Louise, shivering as a small waved of fear hit her, his the Staff of Destruction behind her. Fouquet grunted. "Looks like it's going to be the hard way. Golem, attack." Fouquet ordered as he pointed at Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche who all widened their eyes, with the exception of Tabitha. The Golem raised its arm above him, its hands into a fist.

'MOVE!' Louise only thought as she grabbed both Tabitha and Kirche, moving them away from their spots. While running, the Golen brought down it's arm, missing them but causing a small shock through the ground, causing the Academy girls to fall and tumble.

"Pass me the Staff of Destruction and I will retreat my Golem." Fouquet said as Louise looked at him, her hand still holding onto the Staff of Destruction. 'I...I could turn it in and me, Kirche, and Tabitha would be fine...but then I'll be considered more of a Zero...I...' Louise bit her lips as she stood up, wiping a bit of dirt off her cheek. She decided on her decision.

"Kirche." Louise said as Kirche and Tabitha stood up from the ground and looked at Louise. "Here, and take great care with it." Louise tossed the staff at Kirche, who caught it carefully and stares at Louise with shock. What was she doing!?

"Louise-"

"I won't be a Zero anymore." Louise mumbled as her hair covered her eyes. Louise grabbed the sword that Henrietta gave her, unsheathing it as her Runes began to glow. "And right now...I'll prove it!" Louise shouted with determination as her Runes grew brighter. And in a rush, Louise ran with unknown speed towards the Golem. 'I don't know...I feel stronger...faster...and I feel that this sword is one with me...' Louise thought as she ran towards the golem, the sword in her right hand.

"Hmph...what a fool. This girl is going to get herself kille-" Fouquet gasped out in shock as Louise sliced the Golem's leg in ease as if it was just butter. "WHAT!? GOLEM ATTACK THAT GIRL!" The Golem obliged with its creator and tried to attack Louise, but due to her size and the runes helping her, Louise had the upper hand. Slicing the other leg as she went under the Golem again, the Golem fell on the ground as it was no longer balanced. It crashed on the floor with a huge crash, sending tress to the ground, as well as debris and rocks in the air.

"Haaah...its over..." Louise sighed as she sheathed the sword back, only for her to collapse on the ground exhausted. 'That's strange...just a second ago I felt powerful...now I feel the same...' Louise thought as her consciousness began fading, the last thing she saw was the Golem standing back up again, and a shout of many men.


End file.
